Iron Angels
"Ever forward. Never back." - The mantra of the Iron Angels The Iron Angels are a loyalist chapter of the 21st Founding. It is unknown what geneseed they use but rumours are that they are a Mechanicus experiment. One errant rumour says that they are loyalist Death Guard, however this is merely speculation and one they do not take kindly to. It is more likely that they are scions of the Imperial Fists. Background The Iron Angels were created as part of the 21st founding during the 36 Millennium. The Adeptus Mechanicus was experimenting with geneseed as part of project "Homo Sapiens Novus". The objective of this project was to create Primarch-like space marines to pave to way for humanity. Unfortunately their skills with genetic science were sub par compared to the Emperor of Mankind and there were horrible repercussions. Many of the resulting space marine chapters were victim of mutation. The Iron Angels were one of these. History Equipment The Iron Angels are a primarily infantry force and do not place much emphasis on vehicle and other such aspects. There is very little in the way of specialize squads or even vehicles though they do exist. In reflection to their simplistic nature all Iron Angels are armed with a simple bolter, bolt pistol, grenades, and a close quarters weapon. Rather than dedicated Devastator squads, the Iron Angels rely on heavily armed support squads. If necessary flamers and meltaguns are dispensed among the chapter While the Iron Angels do field armour, support vehicles, and transports it did not have serious weight in Iron Angel doctrine. Primarily they are used as a means of transportation and if truly necessary, as support. Their vehicle fleet consisted mostly of Rhinos and Razorbacks. The exception was the Vindicators, of which they maintained a solid fleet of in case of emergency. In their aerial fleet the Iron Angels possessed a sizable fleet of Thunderhawks and Landing Craft. Organization The Iron angels blatantly ignore most of the tenets of the Codex Astares with the exception of specific tenets that they find useful. The chapter is organized into thirteen companies, all with the same organization. Each company is responsible for its own recruitment, maintenance, and running. Specialist Formations *'The Unbreakables' - Doctrine The Iron Angels have developed an affinity for attrition warfare. Other forms of "ugly" warfare such as trench warfare and sieges are favoured as well. Iron Angels are extremely straight forward and simple and are heavily reliant on their Tactical Marines, who make up the bulk of the chapter while supported by heavily armed support squads. They do not rely on fancy tactics or flamboyant maneuvers to achieve victory. They actually view such actions as a sign of weakness. Whether attacking or retreating, the Iron Angels use whatever method necessary to bleed out the enemy and to make advancing even a inch as painful as possible. In typical battles, or when the Iron Angels are on the offensive, the entire chapter moves as one well oiled machine. Seemingly without though or plan they advance singing ominous battle-songs. Through gunfire, mine-fields, and bombardment they will fight on through sheer determination and stubbornness. When on the defensive the Iron Angels set up defensive formations and do not take a step back''.'' Fleet The Iron Angels possess two battle barges in their arsenal at one time possessing three. Campaigns *'Cerean Crucible (835.M39-888.M39) -' *'War for Coranon (233.M40) - '''The entire Iron Angel chapter engaged in a brutal trench war with the Death Guard traitor legion. *'Attack on Craftworld Mar'tra (112.M41) '- The Iron Angels 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Companies participate in an attack on a marauding eldar craftworld. During the battle they rammed their Battle Barge, the ''Unremitting, into the craftworld and charged out in a brutal mass boarding attack. In the end a scant few of the Angels survived but did not leave before self-destructing their ship, devastating the Eldar. The battle has long been immortalized within the chapter's epics. *'Battle of Pallas lll (979.M41) - '''The Iron Angels devote three companies to the liberation of the Blaze Raven's homeworld. *'Ty'ros Campaign (981.M41) - The Iron Angels sent three companies to partake in the Blaze Raven's vengeance crusade against the Tau. They preform admirably and were vital to the war. In the end, they along with the Blaze Ravens eventually retreated, having suffered almost 50% losses. They depart with a thanks for such a glorious war. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41) -' Homeworld The Iron Angels took the planet Warial as their homeworld. Warial is a dark and barren world, consisting of mostly barren rocks and misty mountains. The planet is located in the Crius Sector of Segmentum Ultima. Its people are a grim and practical lot, carving a life for themselves on the barren face of Warial. Ideals The Iron Angels are ultimately defined by their incredible tenacity, doggedness and resolution. Their legendary resilience, whether it be to bio-toxin or Nurgle's plagues, is not the product of mutation but rather their raw refusal to die. Even when wounded terribly they will shrug off their injuries as non-consequential and will ignore them, more so then some other chapters. In their mind, to die is to grant the enemy one more victory over humanity and one more failure in the Emperor's eyes, and they will fight hellishly to deny them that. They fiercely believe in the determination of the human race. Despite all its hardships, humanity has always fought its way through the dangers of the xenos, technology, Chaos, and its own nature. They believe that the path humanity must take is through sheer tenacity and determination. In ode to this, the chapter is eager for the most brutal of campaigns and will fight bitterly, no matter the odds. Unlike some chapters who worship the Emperor as a god, the Iron Angels respect Him for His eternal determination and as the most powerful man that has ever lived. Notable Iron Angels *'''Chapter Master Mar Kor'a - Gene-Seed Appearance The chapter holds particular pride in their tenacity. They refuse to repair scratches, dents, or gashes and will only do what is necessary to keep their gear in operating condition. Each is marked by hand written inscription that details the circumstances of the mark, detailing each failed attempt to kill him. All Iron Angels possess greyish skin and white hair, giving them a very stone-like appearance. However this is simply a natural characteristic of the native people of Warial rather than some genetic mutation in the geneseed. Allies *Star Reapers- The Star Reapers and the Iron Angels have shared several battlefields and share a strong respect. The Iron Angels would fight the enemy directly while the Star Reapers would set ambushes and infiltrate enemy lines. These tactics worked superbly in many a battle and have forged a strong bond between the two. * Archangels- The Iron Angels and the Archanels were once closely allied before the Archangels banishment. Though officially enemies, the Iron Angels were for a time sympathetic to their cause. However as the Archangels slipped into arrogance the Iron Angels realized they, whether by Chaos or not, had become corrupt and have consigned that if they should ever meet again, it will be as enemies. *Blaze Ravens- The Iron Angels and Blaze Ravens initially the two chapters had a rocky relationship with each other, the Iron Angels being direct while the Blaze Ravens were inventive. The Iron Angels saw this as a sign of weakness and the Blaze Ravens thought them foolishly predictable. But having shared several battlefields together like the battle of Pallas lll and the Ty'ros Campaign, this black blood was dispelled. In the recent centuries there has been a strong respect between the two. Enemies *Death Guard - *Inquisition - The relations between the Iron Angels and the Inquisition are bitter at best. The Inquisition are are constantly questioning the Iron Angels for signs of corruption due to their mutations, something the Iron Angels find extremely irritating. At the same time the Iron Angels hold the Inquisition in contempt for being, according to them, weak-willed, commencing exterminatus at the first sign of trouble instead of fighting till the end. Quotes About '' " They're ugly bastards, true, but there's no one i'd rather have on my side in a protracted war. They old the line and bring the firepower, we strike hard and crush the foe."'' '' 4th Captain Attianus of the Star Reapers '' Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Copyright Category:21st Founding Category:Imperial Fists Successors